


Soulmates

by Itsybitsynat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsybitsynat/pseuds/Itsybitsynat
Summary: In a world where everybody had their soulmate's last words to them written somewhere on their body, Wanda always had had two marks but only one soulmate.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Everybody had their soulmate's last words written somewhere on their body.  
Everybody had that sentence but Wanda had two. From the day she was born there were two sentences on her body and nobody could explain why.  
The children at school made fun of her because of her two marks so she began to hide them.  
Then her parents died and the hydra experiments started and she had other things to worry about. For hydra her two soulmarks were not of interest so they left her alone with it.  
When she met the Avengers for the first time she had a strange feeling in her gut but she ignored it and focused in messing with their heads.  
But when they took her in, let Pietro and her become a part of them, she felt it again and this time she knew what it meant. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, was her soulmate. Or at least one of them. At first she kept her distance because the other woman didn't seek her out or spoke to her more than necessary.  
And then Pietro died. She felt the pain, she couldn't control her powers and when they were all secure on the hellicarier, Natasha just hugged and let her sob against her shoulder.  
They spent the next few weeks like that. They wouldn't interact much with the team around but when they were alone they talked in hushed voices about everything and their relationsship started to grow.  
When they slept together for the first time, Wanda figured out that Natasha only had one soulmark. Right beneath her left breast and it made her fill with panic. She tried to hide her second one from the spy, hoping she wouldn't notice it. But of course the other woman called her out on her strange behaviour. When she told her about the second mark, the Natasha only smiled and asured her she wasn't mad.  
She still hid them from the rest of the world, especially when they gained more and more public attention.  
When they had to decide if wether or not to sign the accords they agreed on different sides just so they could save each other when things got ugly. Wanda sobbed in her girlfriend's shoulder when she came to save her from that hellhole. The whole way back to their hiding place she didn't let go of the russian and just cried quietly. Natasha let her do that, held her on her lap and whispered sweet nothings into her hair.  
That night Natasha made love to her in a way that stole her breath away and made her want nothing more than to spend the rest of their lifes in a happy bubble under the covers.  
They were splited while being on the run but tried to see each other as often as possible. When they met the boys always made sure to not be near their room or stand in their way when they decided to go out on a date. ( Sam tried once and ended up with a broken nose.)  
Then Vision and her were attacked, they all met up again and flew to wakanda. She shared some quiet moments with Natasha, in a corner and the rest of the room acted like they didn't see them to give them at least the illusion of privacy. "Be careful, my little witch, promise me that." And she gave her that promise and watched her go outside to fight.  
When the weird alien was standing over her to kill her the only thought that kept calm was that Natasha hadn't said anything that was written on her body. And than her girlfriend was there. Saving her and getting saved by her.  
When she killed Vision and thanos reversed everything she couldn't do anything other than sitting next to his body. She could see her girlfriend's blonde hair through the trees and it made her smile a little bit. At least she was okay. But then Bucky dusted and the little talking tree and she began to feel strange. She could see Natasha running towards her and when she heard what the spy was screaming she knew she was going to dust to.  
"Wanda, Wanda, please don't, Wanda, no" was written onto her left wrist. She tried to tell her girlfriend how much she loved her, tried to say anything but it didn't work. The last thing she saw was Natasha who started to cry and then everything went black.

When she woke up she was lying on the floor in wakanda and Sam was urging her to get up. Somebody was explaining to them what had happened the last five years and than Strange opened a portal for them. When she saw the others standing in front of her, she knew something was wrong. She couldn't see Natasha but she couldn't see Clint or Rodey either so she wasn't too worried. But when she didn't reach Nat through her earpiece she could feel the horror from in her belly.  
"Where's Nat? Clint, where's my girlfriend?" When nobody answered her she knew. She could see it in Clint's memories. Her girlfriend throwing herself of a clif. The stone glowing with her soul. She grew furious. She went after thanos with the intention of killing him for taking her away from her.  
After Tony's and Nat's funeral she just sat next to Morgan who told her stories about what the russian and her dad did in the years she wasn't there.  
She stayed at Clint's farm, slept in Natasha's old room, wearing the clothes that still smelled like her. She didn't know what to do with her life. Everybody she loved was dead. Her family, her soulmate and she felt like she died with her. The world moved on, forgetting about her girl and only remembering iron man. Only the Avengers still thought about Nat. The first daughter of Carol and Valkyrie was called Natasha. She didn't even know how Val got pregnant but she didn't care. The little girl was a mix of her mothers. She got a part of Carol's powers but looked like the queen of new asgard. Only her eyes looked exactly like the woman's she got her name from. After her birth Wanda spent more time in new asgard. She tried to ignore the sounds of Carol and Valkyrie at night but they did have very thin walls here.  
Then one day Dr. Strange showed up and took her back to New York. The whole way there he tried to explain to her, what his plan to bring Natasha and tony back looked like but she didn't really listened to him. She tried to control the hope growing inside her breast. They were standing in his house while he and his friends did all kind of weird stuff with the glowing air in front of them. They went on like this for hours and she felt Pepper next to her losing hope. She had been so happy with the thought of getting her husband back.  
Then there was bright light and the sorcerers were all lying on the floor. They all got up but there was no Nat or Tony.  
Strange just ordered them to follow him. They stopped in front of a few doors, he turned a few buttons next to the doors and than opened one for Wanda and one for Pepper.  
On the other side was a big mountain she knew from Clint's memories. She stepped through it and looked around. At the foot of the mountain, sitting in a puddle of water, she could see a person with red hair. She ran down the mountain while crying. When she reached the person she broke down completly. Standing in front of her girlfriend. Her blond hair was grown out and she looked more tired but it was her Nat. Wanda threw herself into her arms and clung to her like her life depending on her. The russian carried her through the portal strange opened for them and didnt let go of her.  
She let go of the spy a little bit to kiss her. It was one of the best moments in her life. After a lot of 'i love you's she burried her face in her girlfriend's neck. They were standing in front of the Avengers' new home and they found them. Carol ran with scream towards and hugged both of them. The rest of the team joined them. 

Wanda understood now why she had two soulmarks. Her girlfriend died once but now she had her back.

"Yes both of my soulmarks are Mama's." She told her children with a smile while they were looking at her with big eyes.  
"Is my soulmate going to die to?" Her daughter asked with sadness in her eyes. "No Angel, you will have two soulmates. I'm pretty sure about that." Natasha said while she was picking up their little girl and placing her in her lab. "You will have two people who love you just as much as i love your momma." "I love you too, my sweet spider." Wanda said smiling while leaning over to kiss her wife. She savored the feeling while she heart her children screaming in the background to stop being so disgusting.  
Wanda couldn't stop herself from smiling. She had found her luck at last.


End file.
